mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Samurai Mob
The Samurai Mob was formed early 2010 when three evicted Moomins female, one Whiskers male and three wild males. When the group was discovered Rhogan Josh, a long-term rover had already taken dominance of the group. All three females have been dominant at some point. Bubble Toes first held dominance for a year, however she succumed to disease. Her sister Elian became the dominant female but disappeared leaving Last Moomin female Lydia Teapot as the new dominant female. Despite the many changes in female dominance, the groups settled down in a territory near the newly formed Ninja in-between the Hollyhock and Gangsters. In 2012 the group experienced a drought and few litters were born. Dominant Pair When the group was first discovered, they were led by only a dominan male, Rhogan Josh. Bubble Toes assumed dominance only after she defeated her sister Elian. However Bubble Toes was lost in 2011 and her litter-mate sister Elian became the dominant female. She remained the dominant female for a year, however was only able to produce a litter during the drought. She was lost in March 2012 and last Moomins female Lydia Teapot became the new dominant female. After her last litter, Lydia Teapot became sick soon disappeared. Kirara established dominance since then. Rhogan Josh remained the dominant male until he disappeared in November 2013. Current Members The Samurai have 20 as March 2013. Kirara (VSAF004) Dominant Female ''' Rhogan Josh (VWM116) '''Dominant Male Kambei (VSAM005) Komachi (VSAF006) Kyuzo (VSAM007) Shichiroji (VSAM008) Heihachi (VSAM009) Honoka (VSAF010) Sanae (VSAF011) Kikiuchiyo (VSAM012) Gorobei (VSAM013) Okara (VSAF014) Katsushiro (VSAM015) VSAF016 VSAF017 VSAM018 VSAM019 VSAP020 VSAP021 VSAP022 All Known Members A list of meerkat born or joined the Samurai. Bubble Toes (VMMF048) Elian (VMMF049) Lydia Teapot (VMMF055) Rhogan Josh (VWM116) Samurai Jack (VSAM001) Aku (VSAM002) Ikra (VSAM003) Kirara (VSAF004) Kambei (VSAM005) Komachi (VSAF006) Kyuzo (VSAM007) Shichiroji (VSAM008) Heihachi (VSAM009) Honoka (VSAF010) Sanae (VSAF011) Kikiuchiyo (VSAM012) Gorobei (VSAM013) Okara (VSAF014) Katsushiro (VSAM015) VSAP016 VSAP017 VSAP018 VSAP019 Rivals The Samurai's main rivals are the Ninjas. Their other rivals are the Gangsters and the Hollyhock. History March 2010: '''Bubble Toes, Elian and Lydia Teapot teamed up with Rhogan Josh, Samuria Jack, Ikra and Akua. Two encounter with Samurai. Rhogan Josh became the dominant male. '''April 2010: '''Bubble Toes became the dominant female. Elian aborted and was evicted. '''May 2010: Bubble Toes was pregnant but aborted. Lydia Teapot were pregnant. Samuaria Jack and Chrono went roving. June 2010: Lydia Teapot lost her litter. One encounter with Ninjas. July 2010: Bubble Toes was pregnant. Elian was evicted. August 2010: Bubble Toes gave birth to Kirara, Kyuzo, Kambei and Komachi. September 2010: Samurai Jack went roving once each. October 2010: One encounter with Ninjas. November 2010: '''Samuria Jack, Ikra and Aku went roving. '''December 2010: '''Bubble Toes was pregnant. Elain and Lydia Teapot were evicted. Three encounters with Ninjas. '''January 2011: Bubble Toes gave birth to Shichiroji, Heihachi, Honoka and Sanae. February 2011: Ikra died from TB. Samuria Jack and Aku went roving. March 2011: Bubble Toes died from TB. Elian became the dominant female. One encounter with Yoshies. April 2011: One encounter with Yoshies. May 2011: Lydia Teapot Toes was pregnant. June 2011: '''Lydia Teapot lost her litter. '''July 2011: '''One encounter with Yoshies. '''August 2011: Elian was pregnant. Lydia Teapot was evicted. One encounter with Yoshies. September 2011: Elian gave birth to Gorobei, Katsushiro, Kikuchiyo and Okara. October 2011: 'Samurai Jack went roving. Two encounters with Yoshies. '''November 2011: '''Elian was pregnant. Lydia Teapot and Komachi were evicted. '''December 2011: ' Elian gave birth to but lost the litter. Samuria Jack, Aku and Kambei went roving. '''Janaury 2012: '''Kirara was pregnant. Aku was Last Seen. '''February 2012: '''Kirara gave birth but lost the litter. Elian was pregnant. '''March 2012: '''Elian disappeared and was Last Seen. Lydia Teapot became the new dominant female. '''April 2012: '''Komachi was pregnant. '''May 2012: '''Komachi lost her litter. '''June 2012: Lydia Teapot was pregnant. July 2012: '''Lydai Teapot lost her litter. '''August 2012: '''Kyuzo, Kambei, Shichiroji and Heihachi went roving. '''September 2012: '''Lydia Teapot was pregnant. Kirara, Komachi, Honoka and Sanae were evicted. '''October 2012: Lydia Teapot gave birth to VSAF016, VSAF017, VSAM018 and VSAM019. November 2012: Kyuzo, Kambei, Shichiroji, Heihachi, Gorobei, Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo went roving. December 2012: '''One encounter with Yoshies. '''Janaury 2013: '''Lydia Teapot was pregnant. '''February 2013: '''Lydia Teapot gave birth to VSAP020, VSAP021 and VSAP022. '''March 2013: Lydia Teapot disappeared after becoming sick and was Last Seen. Kirara became the dominant female. Category:Meerkat Mobs